Monster Art Online (MAO)
by Alter Emiya Shiorou
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Kirito terjebak dalam game dimana semua orang menggunakan sihir dan bukannya pedang, bagaimanakah cara Kirito mengatasi semua masalah baru yang akan terus mendatanginya di dunia game yang kejam ini, bagaimanakah kisahnya? Warning: Mage Kirito, Typo, Oc, Ooc, dll


Rate: T

Genre: Fantasy, Aventure

Warning: Typo, Oc, Ooc dll

Summary: Kirigaya Kazuto adalah seorang penggila game dan pekerja kantoran berusia 20 tahun dengan hidup yang terbilang monoton kecuali ketika sedang memainkan game, tapi suatu hari dia tanpa sengaja terjebak dalam game yang baru dirilis yang juga merupakan game yang selalu dia ikuti perkembangannya selama 5 tahun terakhir, bagaimanakah kisahnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 0**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah dunia yang damai terdapat sebuah manara raksasa yang menjulang tinggi menembus langit, menara ini bernama tower of heaven. Sebuah menara yang terpisah dari dunia di sekitarnya, atau bisa dibilang dunia didalam dunia.

Didalam dunia yang ada pada menara ini terdapat daratan luas serta danau dan sungai yang dihuni oleh manusia, monster dan sosok makhluk hidup lainnya yang mana anehnya menara ini sebenarnya memiliki 100 lantai dan di setiap lantai kalian akan bertemu dengan pemandangan atau atmosfir yang berbeda. Dan di lantai terdasar terdapat sebuah desa dan di tengah desa terdapat sebuah balai tempat berkumpulnya ribuan orang yang kini sedang terlihat panik, beberapa diantaranya sedang menangis, beberapa ada yang berteriak dengan marah

"apa maksudnya ini?"

"jangan bercanda jadi kau mau bilang kalau kami harus bermain sampai mati?"

""AAAAAAAAKH"

"tidak, aku tidak mau seperti ini, aku ingin pulang"

"Jangan bercanda, kalau aku disini lalu keluargaku mau makan apa?"

"sudah tamat, aku sudah tamat"

Dan hal lainnya yang mereka teriakkan.

Hari ini adalah hari pembukaan baru dari game VRRMORPG pertama dengan nama 'Magic Art Online' adalah sebuah game Virtual Reality pertama dengan basic RPG tapi ditambah sebuah fitur dimana semua player hanya bisa memilih Class yang berkaitan dengan 'mage', yap salah satu Class paling legendaris dalam setiap game RPG.

Tadinya pengembang dan pencetus dari game ini yang bernama Kayaba Akihiko baru saja mengumumkan kalau mereka semua akan tinggal selamanya di dalam game ini kecuali kalau mereka berhasil mengalahkan 100 bos yang ada di setiap lantai

Game ini sendiri telah terjual lebih dari 100.000 copy tapi tepat di hari pembukaannya 146 player baru aja meninggalkan game dan dunia nyata untuk selamanya.

Class di game ini sendiri terdiri dari:

Shaman: bisa menggunakan senjata berupa cakar dan belati, bisa memanggil wild spirit untuk bertarung melawan musuh atau memanggil totem untuk membantu teman

Druid: bisa menggunakan senjata berupa sarung tangan besi dan cakar seperti shaman, bisa berubah wujud sesuai keadaan dan menggunakan sihir alam untuk mengamuk di tengah arena

Cleric: bisa menggunakan senjata berupa kitab sihir dan juga kristal sihir untuk menyembuhkan atau membantu teman

Oracle: bisa menggunakan senjata berupa bola kristal juga sihir dan menggunakan kemampuan pemanggil untuk memanggil makhluk dari dunia luar atau sihir yang berhubungan dengan waktu

Prophet: bisa menggunakan senjata berupa bola kristal, gulungan sihir atau kitab sihir, bisa menggunakan sihir pemanggilan untuk memanggil makhluk dari langit dan sihir pendukung

Necromancer: menggunakan senjata berupa kitab sihir, tongkat dan tengkorak mistik. Bisa menggunakan sihir untuk memanggil jiwa orang yang sudah mati, mengubah mayat menjadi zombie dan menggunakan sihir debuff

Warlock: bisa menggunakan senjata utama berupa tongkat dan senjata offhand berupa kitab sihir atau bola kristal (terkadang bisa diganti dengan belati atau perisai). Bisa menggunakan sihir untuk menyerang di area yang luas, sihir untuk menjinakkan monster dengan syarat tertentu, sihir buff untuk musuh, juga kemampuan fisik dan beberapa sihir aneh lainnya

Wizard: menggunakan senjata berupa tongkat, sepenuhnya memusatkan diri pada sihir elemental dan bahkan bisa memanggil jiwa elemen untuk bertarung bersama

Witch: menggunakan senjata berupa cincin ajaib, memusatkan diri pada sihir buff/debuff dan memiliki kemampuan untuk memproduksi item sihir sendiri

Summoner: Class yang bertarung tanpa senjata dan sepenuhnya mengandalkan makhluk panggilan

Bard: Class unik yang menggunakan alat musik sebagai senjatanya dan sepenuhnya menggunakan sihir buff dan debuff tanpa ada kemampuan untuk melukai musuh

.

Sementara di balai kota tengah terjadi kerusuhan kini di sebuah gang yang sepi terlihatlah seorang Warlock berusia 20 tahun dengan wajah feminim dan mata yang sedikit licik dan memakai jaket kulit hitam sedang berjalan menyusuri sebuah gang sepi dengan nama Kirito yang tertulis diatasnya.

"hoi paman Kirito, mau pergi kemana kau?" tanya seorang Necromancer berusia 15 tahun dengan rambut merah dan memakai jas berwarna merah

"ah Klein, aku berencana untuk melakukan persiapan" katanya sambil menundukan kepala

"oh, souka" jawab Klein dengan santai

"nah Klein, mungkin nanti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi jadi aku akan bertanya padamu apakah kau mau ikut denganku?, meskipun dengan bersamaku tidak akan bisa memastikan keselamatanmu tapi dengan bersamaku mungkin kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat, jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya Kirito yang masih meundukan kepalanya

"tentu saja" jawab Klien tanpa ragu yang membuat Kirito menampilkan reaksi heran

"apa kau yakin bocah Klein?, karena aku akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, aku mengatakan dengan ikut bersamaku kau akan menjadi lebih kuat tapi nyawamu juga akan terancam jadi sebaiknya kau pikirkanlah baik baik anak muda" kata Kirito dengan nada bijaksana

"aku sudah memikirkannya paman Kirito, bukankah aku tadi sudah mengatakannya padamu sewaktu kau mengajariku, aku ingin menjadi kuat lebih dari siapapun dan dengan kekuatanku itu semua orang pasti tidak akan memandang randah pada diriku" kata Klein dengan geramnya

"kalau begitu baiklah, mulai dari sini kita semua akan berada dalam satu party" kata Kirito kemudian mengirimkan undangan party ke Klein

"Black Scavenger?, nama party macam apa ini?" tanya Klein setelah membaca nama partynya

 _puk_

"aduh" yang kemudian membuat Kirito memukul kepalanya

"kau mau bergabung atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal

"ah iya iya paman ini gitu aja marah" kata Klein sambil menjawab notifikasinya

"nah karena sekarang kita sudah menjadi anggota party jadi dengar Klein pertama kita akan pergi ke desa Authori dan disanalah aku akan menjelaskan rencana selanjutnya, karena disini masih banyak orang panik dan fasilitas disini juga tidak memadai"

"oke"

"dan berhentilah memanggilku paman karena aku tidak setua itu"

Kemudian setelah selesai membuat party merekapun akhirnya berangkat menuju kota Authori melewati padang rumput dan hutan, tak lupa mereka juga melawan beberapa monster selama perjalanan. Tapi meski begitu mereka berdua berhasil sampai dengan selamat dan ketika semua player masih berlevel 2-3 mereka berdua sudah berlevel 7

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **BOSS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LANTAI 1**

 **SEBULAN SETELAH INSIDEN**

 **DESA BALLMUG**

 **18.57**

"jadi apa kau sudah tahu, tentang pengumuman lokasi boss dan pertemuan untuk mengadakan party tiga hari lagi?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam yang memakai mantel kulit hitam dengan topi hitam sambil duduk di sebuah restoran

"oh, soal pengumuman itu, aku sudah dengar dan kalau tidak salah nama orang yang mengumumkannya adalah Shidou kan?" jawab seorang pemuda berambut merah yang memakai kemeja kotak kotak dan selendang merah yang sedang duduk dihadapan pria itu.

Mereka berdua adalah Kirito dan Klein yang sekarang sudah berlevel 19 ketika semua player rata rata berlevel 5-8. Kini lebih dari sebulan telah berlalu semenjak insiden kepanikan itu. Sementara semua orang mencoba mencari cara teraman untuk menaikkan level ataupun mencari lokasi bos mereka berdua dengan gilanya terus menerus farming di berbagai spot dan melawan monster dengan level yang lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua.

Perlu dicatat kalau semenjak Kayaba Akihiko mengumumkan tentang game kematian ini seminggu telah berlalu tapi sedikit sekali orang yang berani meninggalkan gerbang kota pemula. Mendekati minggu kedua orang orang mulai memberanikan diri untuk berburu di sekitar gerbang kota karena kantong yang semakin menipis, dan akhirnya memasuki minggu ketiga para player membuat party besar besaran yang terdiri dari paling tidak 10 orang dan mulai berburu ke hutan terdekat, beberapa bahkan menemukan sebuah desa atau kota lain dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disana. Dan setelah lebih dari seminggu melakukan ekspedisi jadilah sekarang mereka mulai menemukan lokasi bos. Sebenarnya Kirito dan beberapa player Beta Taster lainnya bisa saja memberi mereka informasi itu tapi setelah inseden pengumuman itu semua player langsung menyalahkan Beta Tester yang tidak memberitahukan mereka kalau hal ini akan terjadi, itu sebabnyalah semua Beta Tester kini sedang berusaha mengubur identitas mereka sebagai seorang Beta Tester demi keamanan diri sendiri.

"jadi Kirito, apa sekarang kita bisa pergi?" tanya Klein sambil meneguk habis jus di gelasnya

"sebentar lagi Klein, aku mau pesan sampanye untuk dibawa pulang" kata Kirito kemudian memanggil eorang pelayan NPC cantik

"pelayan aku pesan 5 botol sampanye untuk dibawa pulang"

"haduuuh" sementara itu Klein hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya karena malu

.

Di sebuah hutan yang gelap, di tengah malam yang dingin terlihatlah 2 orang penyihir yang tengah bergelut dengan setidaknya selusin monster berbentuk manusia pohon

"Freezing Field!" teriak seseorang yang memiliki rambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah Kirito

 _blaar_

yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bola es sebesar bola basket dan setelah sampai ke kerumunan manusia pohon itupun langsung meledak dan membekukan mereka semua

"Klein!"

"aku tahu!, Rising Dead" teriak Klein yang kemudian mengangkat tongkatnya dan menyebabkan beberapa kerangka manusia merangkak keluar dari dalam tanah dan memukuli semua manusia pohon yang tengah beku tersebut. Dan setelah melihat semua kerangka berjalan (Skeleton warrior) ini pun langsung mundur kebelakang dan Kirito yang melihat ini langsung maju selangkah

 _ka_

 _ka_

 _ka_

Sementara semua kerangka itu masih sibuk bergelut dengan manusia pohon itu Kirito yang sudah berada di depan mereka langsung mengacungkan tongkat dan mengangkat buku sihirnya

"Fire Blast" dan kemudian meneriakkan sebuah mantra

 _blaaar_

 _"aaaakh"_

 _"ghaaaaa"_

yang mengeluarkan sebuah bola api yang kemudian meledak kerika sampai di target mereka dan membakar semua Nature minion yang sedang bergelut dengan skeleton warrior

 _grb_

 _grb_

 _grb_

Tapi sebelum semua Nature minion itu habis terbakar tiba tiba saja keluar lagi segerombolan Nature minion dari balik pepohonan dan berangsur angsur terus bertambah jumlahnya sehingga tanpa terasa sudah ada ratusan dari mereka. Dan Klein yang melihat inipun langsung mengangkat tongkat di tangannya dan meneriakkan sebuah mantra

"Summon Tombstone!"

 _bzzzz_

Dan setelah Klein meneriakkan mantra tersebut tiba tiba saja keluarlah sebuah monumen batu dari bawah tanah setinggi 10 meter dan dari tanah sekitar 100 meter dari sekitar monumen itu keluarlah zombie yang langsung bertarung dengan semua Minion Of Nature tersebut.

Sementara zombie itu tidak henti hentinya keluar dari bawah tanah banyak monster lain yang mendengar keributan langsung mendatangi tempat itu, bahkan monster selain Minion Of Nature yang selalu ada di tempat ini seperti Treant, Killer Ant, Giant Beetle, Rock Crab dan berbagai jenis monster lainnya yang dalam sekejap langsung memenuhi seluruh tempat yang mana terpaksa membuat Kirito dan Klein memanjat pohon untuk menghindari amuk masa

"baiklah sekaranglah saatnya" seru Kirito

"Black Hole" kemudian mengangkat tongkat dan kitab sihirnya lalu meneriakkan sebuah mantra

 _syuuut_

 _ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Dan dari tongkatnya tiba tiba keluarlah sebuah bola hitam sebesar kelereng yang begitu sampai di tengah kerumunan masa langsung berubah menjadi sebuah lubang hitam berdiameter 50 meter yang mjenghisap semua monster yang ada di sana selama 5 menit.

 _BLAAAR_

Dan setelah kehilangan semua daya hisapnya lubang hitam itupun langsung meledak dengan hebatnya bahkan sampai menelan seluruh hutan. Untungnya di game ini Player satu party tidak bisa saling melukai dan juga tidak bisa bunuh diri menggunakan mantra sendiri, kalau tidak pasti Kirito dan Klein sudah mati sekarang.

"huuuh, hampir saja" kata Kirito dengan nada lega sambil menjawab notifikasi Loot dan Expperience

"hampir aja endasmu, gara idemu yang 'greget' itu hampir aja kita berdua mati kalo bukan karena settingan gamenya" kata Klein dengan nada frustasi

"udah, gak usah ngebacot terima aja. Lagian sekarang kita bisa naik level 20 karena cara ini jadi terimakasih aja" kata Kirito sambil mengecek sistem Invontorynya

"okelah" kata Klein dan kemudian mereka berduapun langsung berlari menuju lokasi berikutnya sambil sesekali meminum mana potion.

Hari ini seperti biasanya Kirito dan Klein sedang melakukan perburuan rutin mereka, hanya saja biasanya kalau para player berburu di siang hari mereka berdua berburu di malam hari, alasannya sederhana saja karena di malam hari monster jauh lebih aktif yang mana jauh lebih mudah untuk mencari mereka dan jauh lebih berbahaya dari prespektif player lainnya dan para player hampir semuanya sedang berada di penginapan untuk beristirahat setelah seharian membanting tulang sehingga mereka tidak pernah menemukan saingan ketika sedang farming.

Mereka sudah melakukan ini sejak perburuan pertama mereka sewaktu meninggalkan gerbang kota pemula ditemani oleh tatapan tidak percaya di wajah Klein dan setelah beberapa hari akhirnya Kleinpun mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas baru ini. Setiap hari biasanya mereka berdua akan tidur ketika matahari terbit dan bangun disiang hari hanya untuk bermalas malasan dan setelah matahari mulai terbenam barulah mereka akan memulai perburuan mereka. Dan setelah lebih dari sebulan melakukan perburuan macam ini mereka berdua bahkan sampai mendapat skill [Night Vision], [Eagle Eye], dan tittle berupa [Night Crawler] yang mana akan membuat mereka semakin kuat apabila malam hari telah tiba.

Selain itu karena Kirito adalah seorang Beta Tester dan penggila game ini yang sudah mengikuti dan mencatat semua detil informasi berkaitan dengan game ini selama 5 tahun terakhir maka tentu dia tahu dan hapal tempat terbaik untuk farming atau mengumpulkan uang dan item. Jadi tidak heran kalau semua skill yang mereka berdua gunakan pada dasarnya adalah skill terhebat yang bisa didapat dari lantai ini dengan kesempatan drop yang terlalu mengerihkan sampai sampai membuatmu ingin mengutuk ibu seseorang.

Dan anehnya di game ini akan selalu ada item terbaru yang ditambahkan setiap harinya, makanan baru dan berbagai fitur pelengkap lainnya yang secara tidak langsung membuat para player menjadi semakin nyaman. Tapi dari prespektif Kirito dan beberapa player lainnya ini merupakan sebuah usaha yang sengaja dibuat oleh Kayaba untuk membuat para player melupakan dunia nyata dan dengan sungguh sungguh menikmati game ini dan secara perlahan melupakan tujuan mereka untuk terus bertarung.

.

Setelah 3 hari berlalu kini akhirnya diadakanlah sebuah pertemuan di sebuah lapangan untuk mengumpulkan party yang akan memburu Boss di lantai pertama.

Dan dihapapan semua orang yang sedang duduk dengan gelisah kini dihadapan mereka berdirilah seorang Shaman berambut biru dengan tag name Shidou.

"nah, aku ucapkan terimakasih pada para hadirin sekalian yang sudah mau datang dalam pertemuan kali ini, namaku Shidou dan Classku adalah Shaman" katanya berbasa basi

"ehm, jadi aku akan langsung saja karena sebentar lagi kita akan pergi melawan boss jadi sekarang kita akan melakukan pembentukan party, jadi tanpa berbasa basi lagi kalian pilihlah siapa saja yang dekat dengan kalian lalu buatlah party kecil dengan mereka, setiap party akan berisikan minimal 2 orang dan maksimal 3 orang, party kecil ini bertujuan agar ketika kita sedang melawan boss nanti kita bisa bergantian menyerang karena Cooldown spell dan Mana kita yang terbatas, selain itu uuntuk memasuki ruangan Boss setiap party yang ada hanya diizinkan untuk berisikan paling banyak 3 orang tapi tidak disebutkan jumlah player yang dibatasi"

Segera setelah Shidou selesai mengatakannya tiba tiba saja kerumunan itupun langsung ribut untuk mencari teman party, kebanyakan langsung bertanya pada orang di sebelahnya. Tapi diantara semua keributan ini Kirito dan Klein yang sedang memakai kerudung hitam dan merah yang menutupi seluruh wajah mereka terlihat tenang tenang saja karena memang mereka berdua telah berada satu party sejak awal.

Tapi ketika mereka sedang melihat lihat dengan santai tiba tiba saja Klein melihat seorang gadis seusianya disebelahnya yang terlihat kebingungan dan kelihatannya belum menemukan anggota party dan sontak Kleinpun langsung mendekatinya.

"hei, apa kau sudah punya party?" kata Klein yang dengan secepat kilat sudah bergeser tempat duduk sejauh 2 meter

"ehm, kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan bingung dan curiga melihat pakaian Klein

"kami lihat kau belum memenukan anggota party, aku mau bilang kau mau bergabung dengan kami atau tidak?" tanya Kirito yang datang entah dari mana

"hah party?"

"ya, apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Klein dengan senyum menawan yang justru tampak menyeramkan

"aku...baiklah, aku ikut" katanya dengan ragu kemudian menerima undangan dari Klein

"party Black Scavenger?" gumamnya dengan bingung yang diabaikan oleh Kirito

Sementara Klein dan Asuna sedang sibuk mengobrol Kirito dengan seksama tengah menganalisa siapa bos yang akan muncul nantinya. Bos yang akan muncul nantinya adalah Strygwr The kobbold elder, bos ini sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk dikalahkan dan dia punya 3 bar HP. Bersenjatakan sebuah longsword dan bisa menggunakan sihir, dia memiliki 3 skill, yang pertama adalah [soulburn] yaitu skill bola api yang akan meledak dengan radius 10 meter dan jika player sampai terkena ledakannya ini maka akan terbakar selama 10 detik dan mengurangi 5% HP setiap detiknya yang akan terus dia pakai sampai bar HP pertamanya habis.

Skill yang kedua adalah [summon beast] yang mana boss akan memanggil 5 Kobbold warrior setiap menit dan dalam fase ini para player diharuskan untuk menghabiskan bar kedua HPnya secepat mungkin.

Skill ketiga dan terakhir adalah [Tornado Slash], membuat boss menggunakan longswordnya untuk berputar dan menggiling semua player menjadi daging cincang dan akan efek skill akan terus berlaku kecuali boss dibunuh.

Dan setelah memikirkan hal ini Kiritopun langsung jadi tenang dan kemudian mengambil sampanye dari dalam Inventorynya lalu meminumnya dengan santai sembari mendengarkan perencanaan yang dibicarakan oleh Shidou.

.

Keesokan harinya akhirnya Shidou membawa semua orang kedalam sebuah menara yang tersambung menuju lantai 2. Selama perjalanan dalam menara ini rombongan mereka sama sekali tidak menemui halangan, karena setiap monster yang berani menerjang kearah mereka akan langsung di bantai tanpa ampun.

Kelompok ini sendiri terbagi menjadi 15 party yang terdiri dari 3 orang semuanya, mayoritas orang orang ini masih takut dengan kematian yang akan terjadi jika bar HP mencapai 0 sementara yang lainnya hanya ikut ikutan saja.

Sementara itu anggota party baru Black Scavenger yang bernama Asuna yang merupakan seorang Wizard kini sedang memikirkan tentang apa yang mesti dilakukannya begitu sampai di tempat boss.

Dan setelah berjalan selama hampir 30 menit akhirnya merekapun sampai di lokasi boss yang berupa sebuah menara serba putih. Setelah berjalan menaiki tangga selama beberapa menit akhirnya merekapun menemukan sebuah ruangan yang merupakan tempat boss. Tapi sebelum mereka melakukan penyerangan mereka mengehentikan langkah mereka untuk mendengarkan pengarahan dari Shidou

"semuanya sebelum kita semua melawan boss aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, karena sekarang kita akan melawan boss jadi pertam tama aku ingin Summoner dan Necromancer menggunakan skill pemanggil mereka untuk memicu argo boss. Tapi karena makhluk summoning Necromancer lebih lemah daripada Summoner, pastikan kalian terus mengspam skill summon kalian dan usahakan bergantianlah dengan Oracle sesekali jika kalian kewalahan atau kehabisan MP"

"tapi para Necromancer jangan terlalu sering bergantian dengan Oracle karena tugas utama Oracle adalah menggunakan skill Time Cage dan Clock Blast untuk menahan dan mengurangi darah boss, disisi lain kalau kalian punya skill Slow maka gunakanlah setiap efeknya habis untuk memperlambat gerakan boss"

"Kemudian untuk para Shaman kalian fokus saja dengan totem untuk mendukung semua summoned creature dan kalau kalian kehabisan skill totem maka panggillah Wild Spirit untuk bertarung bersama, begitu juga dengan Necromancer, jangan ada yang menganggur"

"untuk Cleric, Bard dan Prophet usahakan tetap berada di belakang untuk mendukung team yang ada di depan, dan khusus untuk Prophet pastikan kalian lebih fokus pada support daripada summon"

"Untuk Wizard kalian teruslah berfokus untuk menyerang Boss tapi pastikan kalian lakukan sambil bergerak!"

"Druid gunakanlah skill Transform kalian untuk berubah menjadi beruang dan mengstun boss tanpa henti, dan kalau boss mulai menargetkan kalian maka larilah menuju ke support dan tinggalkan medan perang"

"Dan untuk Warlock, semisal boss memanggil minion maka gunakanlah skill kalian padanya karena kalian berfokus pada Aoe spell"

Kemudian Shidoupun mengakhiri penjelasannya dan membawa semua orang untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

Setelah mereka semua masuk pintu besar yang berada di depan ruanganpun langsung menutup. Dan dihadapan mereka terlihatlah seekor kobbold setinggi 3 meter yang tiba tiba muncul dari bayangan sedang duduk di singgasananya kemudian langsung berdiri dan tanpa aba aba langsung membaca mantra untuk menggunakan Soul Burn.

"Summoner dan Necromancer, cepat lakukan tugas kalian!" sementara Shidou yang melihat inipun langsung memerintahkan semua anggotanya untuk mulai menyerang boss

Sementara itu para Summoner dan Necromancer tidak menunggu Shidou menyelesaikan penjelasannya langsung menggunakan semua yang mereka punya untuk memanggil berbagai macam makhluk aneh seperti Skeleton Warrior, Mad Undead, dan Evil Zombie oleh para Necromancer sementara para Summoner memanggil Troll Berserker, Orc Brawler dan Cowward Tauren yang semuanya langsung mengerubungi boss seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula.

 _blaar_

Tapi sebelum mereka sampai kearah boss tiba tiba saja terjadi sebuah ledakan di tengah kerubungan dan dari ledakan itu terlihatlah beberapa Orc Brawler, Mad Undead dan Skeleton Warrior yang tengah terbakar dan bar HP mereka sedikit demi sedikit terus berkurang, tapi itu tidak menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan merekapun terus berlari kearah boss dan langsung menyerangnya dengan semua kekuatan yang mereka milikki.

Boss yang tengah di kerubungi oleh lautan monster menjadi tidak berdaya, menggunakan long sword di tangnnya dia terus menebas semua monster panggilan itu dan selalu menggunakan skill Soul Burn setiap kali Coldownnya habis, tapi siapa sangka kalau semua player di belakang tidak akan diam saja, kini terlihatlah para Shaman kecuali Shidou yang masih terus memperhatikan medan tempur tengah berlarian kesana kemari dan menancapkan berbagai jenis Totem seperti Totem Of Madness, Totem Of Regeneration dan Totem Of Defense. Yang mana membuat semua makhluk summoned itu semakin menjadi kuat.

Di sisi lain para Summoner sudah kehabisan mana karena mereka semua bertarung mengandalkan makhluk panggilan yang mana memakan banyak mana jadi merekapun langsung menyerahkan sisanya pada makhluk panggilan mereka dan berlari kearah Oracle untuk memulihkan mana mereka.

Disi lain Oracle masih sibuk memulihkan mana para Summoner menggunakan skill Time Exchange yang mengubah 30% HP mereka menjadi full MP bar. Sementara itu ada juga beberapa Oracle yang menggunakan Time Cage untuk menahan pergerakan Boss dan sesekali menggunakan Clock Blast untuk menambah bar Cooldown dari skill Soul Burn.

Time Cage adalah skill yang membuat target terkurung dalam sebuah penjara cahaya berwarna emas selama beberapa detik dan selama efek skill ini target tidak akan bisa menggunakan skill ataupun bergerak dan hanya bisa menggunakan normal attack, dan skill Time Blast adalah skill nuke yang memiliki efek menambah Cooldown skill yang ada selama sedetik. Skill ini tidak akan terasa kalau digunakan oleh satu Oracle tapi jika digunakan oleh minimal 5 Oracle maka akan menambah Cooldown skill selama 5 detik setiap putarannya yang mana hal itu sangat menyebalkan.

Tapi tidak seperti semua Summoner dan Necromancer yang terus mengsummon sesuatu setiap ada kesempatan, hanya sebagian Oracle yang menggunakan skill Summoning dan memanggil Deeper Serpent karena pada tahap ini hanya makhluk itu saja yang bisa digunakan untuk bertarung sementara makhluk panggilan lainnya bernama Shadow Peeper hanya bisa digunakan untuk mengintai.

Sementara itu Druid hanya menggunakan Plant Grasp untuk menahan pergerakan Boss karena mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan ruang untuk menyerang Boss menggunakan Bear Form.

Sementara itu Shidou yang tidak menemukan cacat dari kerjasama team langsung meninggalkan perannya sebagai pemimpin dan memanggil beberapa Feral Spirit dan meletakan beberapa Totem secara bersamaan.

Smenetara itu Wizard juga tidak berhenti berlarian kesana kemari sambil sesekali menggunakan spell seperti Thunder Zap dan Fire Lance pada Boss. Dan tak lupa para Prophet yang selalu memanggil Light Guardian yang membuat medan tempur semakin ricuh dan membantu para Bard dan Cleric untuk mengsupport para makhluk summoned.

Sementara itu para Warlock disatu sisi hanya diam saja karena mereka semua bertarung dalam susunan party yang berbeda dan karena semua skill Warlock adalah Aoe Spell nuke, jadi jika mereka salah sedikit saja maka seluruh makhluk summoned djuga akan menjadi target mereka.

Pertarungan yang penuh kerusuhan inipun terus berlanjut selama 10 menit hingga akhirnya Bar HP pertama milik Bos telah dikosongkan. Setelah itu Bospun langsung berteriak yang mana membuat semua player berada dalam status Fainted dan kemudian mengangkat pedangnya keatas dan dari bawah tanah tiba tiba saja keluarlah 10 makhluk berbentuk seperti laba laba sepanjang 1,5 meter dan tinggi 90 cm, dengan 2 kaki depan yang berbentuk seperti sabit, taring besar yang mirip seperti taring gajah dan 6 mata merah yang mengerihkan.

Yang satu ini tidak seperti perkiraan Kirito karena yang dipanggil oleh Boss bukanlah Kobbold Warrior tapi Crypt Fiend. Criypt Fiend adalah monster laba laba yang khusus digunakan ketika terjadi bentrokan masal karena mereka punya 3 skill pasif, diantaranya adalah Cleave Attack, Bleeding Strike dan Borrow.

Dan setelah kehadiran makhluk makhluk ini Boss yang kelihatannya sudah sangat marah langsung mengangkat pedangnya dan berteriak yang memberikan semua summoned creature yang dipanggil player langsung terkena debuff bernama 'Feared' yang membuat mereka semua langsung berlari ketakutan dan tidak mempedulikan serangan Boss dan para minionnya dan para player kecuali party Black Scavenger terkena debuff Fainted.

Melihat hal inipun Kirito langsung memanggil Klein melalui Party Chat

"sekarang Klein!" kata Kirito yang membuat Klein langsung berlari ke pojok ruangan yang membuat beberapa player yang masih berada di bawah pengaruh status Fainted melihatnya jadi heran

"Summon: Tombstone"katanya sambil mengangkat tongkatnya

 _bzzz_

 _grb_

 _grb_

 _grb_

Dan kemudian memunculkan sebuah patung monumen setinggi 15 meter dan di sekitar boss dan para Crypt Fiend keluarlah beberapa Death Knight yang menggunakan armor berkarat, perisai besar dan Longsword yang semuanya berkarat. Tombstone kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya karena party mereka yang melakukan leveling secara gila gilaan dan membuat level mereka terpompa sampai ke angka 23 kecuali Asuna yang masih level 15

Kemudian merekapun langsung menyerang Boss beserta para Crypt Fiend, dan karena setiap 30 detik sekali Tombstone akan kembali memanggil 1 Death Knight berdasarkan jumlah musuh maka hanya dalam waktu 10 menit Boss yang setia memanggil Crypt Fiend setiap menitnya kini sudah kembali dikeroyok masa Death Knight. Tapi Boss yang melihat hal ini tidak tinggal diam, dia kali ini melemparkan pedangnya dan mengambil sebuah tombak dan tanpa aba aba diapun langsung menacapkan tombak itu ke tanah, dan setelah itu diapun berteriak dan setelah teriakannya tiba tiba saja bar HP keduanya yang masih terisa 40% lagipun langsung habis dan begitu menyentuh bar HP ketiga tiba tiba saja ada sebuah kabut tebal yang keluar dari tubuh boss yang menghalangi pemandangan semua orang yang masih terkena Fainted kecuali party Black Scavenger.

Sebenarnya status Fainted semua orang harusnya sudah habis sekitar 10 menit yang lalu tapi Kirito yang sudah membaca kalau Boss akan menggunakan skill Charisma yang menyebabkan status Fainted langsung memerintahkan Asuna dan Klein melalui Party Chad untuk menggunakan Imune Potion yang membuat mereka kebal terhadap segala Buff selama 5 detik, itu sebabnyalah hanya party mereka yang tidak terkena Fainted. Selain itu Kirito juga sudah menggunakan Sleeping Gas tanpa mereka sadari yang mana akan menambah durasi status Fainted mereka.

Setelah kabut yang menutupi tubuh Boss hilang kini boss yang tadinya memiliki tinggi 3 meter langsung menciut menjadi 167cm, dengan bar HP terakhirnya kini penampilan boss juga telah berubah. Selain tinggi boss telah jadi lebih pendek dari player rata rata kini Boss telah berubah menjadi sesosok wanita berusia sekitar 20 tahun, dengan rambut bergelombang sebahu yang berwarna merah muda di sisi kanan dan biru di sisi kiri, kulit putih yang mulus, bara putih transparan dan celana dalam wanita berwarna hitam, tak lupa jubah penuh warna bermotif garis garis. Selain itu namanya juga telah berubah menjadi 'Alexander The Trump Queen'(cari di google Alexander eiyuu senki).

Dan dengan mengangkat tombaknya diapun langsung menyerang Death Knight yang langsung berubah menjadi tumpukan tulang hanya dengan satu serangan. Kirito yang melihat hal ini langsung menyuruh Asuna untuk menggunakan skill Throw Rock yang langsung membuat musuh terstun selama sedetik.

Tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini Kiritopun langsung menyuruh Klein untuk mengsummon Flesh Golem dan dia sendiri langsung menggunakan skill Fire Blast dan membakar boss beserta para minionnya.

"wahai pasukanku, dengan ini aku memerintahkan kalian semua untuk menyerang mereka yang berani menentangku" teriaknya tiba tiba dan kemudian dari dalam tanah keluarlah puluhan Crypt Fiend yang membuat semua orang berkeringat dingin dibuatnya dan kemudian merekapun bertempur dengan Flesh Golem setinggi 10 meter dengan aura busuk berwarna hijau di sekitarnya. Sementara itu Kirito yang melihat hal inipun langsung mengangkat tongkat di tangan kanannya dan bola kristal di tangan kirinya kemudian melantunkan sebuah mantra.

"Black Hole!"

Sama seperti sebelumnya setelah Black Hole di gunakan terbentuklah sebuah lubang hitam di tengah arena yang menghisap boss beserta pasukannya, dan setelah 5 menit mereka terombang ambing di tengah lubang hitam terjadi sebuah ledakan hebat yang mana membuat boss kehilangan 80% bar HPnya dan begitu pula dengan para player yang sekarang hanya tersisa 5 orang player kecuali party Black Scavenger karena mereka semua sudah mati terkena ledakan Black Hole yang membuat semua player yang masih hidup mengutuk party kirito keras keras di dalam hati mereka.

Kemudian tak menunggu lagi Kirito yang melihat kalau boss sudah melemahpun langsung berlari secara membabibuta kemudianmenggunakan ujung tongkatnya diapun memukul kepala boss sampai dia jatuh, dan malangnya wanita itu tidak sempat menangkis serangan Kirito dan terjatuh sambil berteriak "kyaa".

Kemudian setelah dia terjatuh Kiritopun langsung menghantakkan tongkatnya ke tanah dan dari tanah keluarlah beberapa tangan tangan hitam yang mencoba mengikat tubuh wanita itu.

"kya, lepaskan!"

"aku bilang lepaskan aku!"

Sementara itu wanita yang sedang di grepe grepe oleh tangan tangan hitam itu sedang menggeliat sambil berteriak meminta dilepaskan pada Kirito, melihat adegan ini para player yang tersisa dan masih terkena status fainted mulai menelan ludah secara bersamaan termasuk Shidou.

Sementara boss masih mencoba melepaskan diri Kirito yang sejak tadi masih terus membaca mantra tidak menghentikan prosesnya, dan kalau orang lain memperhatikan kali ini bar HP kirito sedikit demi sedikit mulai menurun hingga akhirnya mengurangi HPnya sebanyak 30% akhirnya diapun selesai dengan mantranya.

"lep-ngmhhhhh!"

Dan tiba tiba saja tangan tangan hitam yang sejak tadi menggrepe tubuh Alexander langsung memanjang kemudian membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki dan kemudian menariknya masuk ke dalam bayangan dan tak pernah keluar lagi.

"hah hah hah" sementara itu Kirito yang sudah selesai dengan mantranya langsung terengah engah sembari meminum beberapa potion.

"Kirito apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Klein yang masih memakai kerudung

"jadi, sekarang apa yang mesti kita lakukan Kirito?" tanya Asuna yang sekarang sedang memakai jubah berkerudung putih

[Selamat untuk Party Black Scavenger karena telah menakhlukan lantai pertama dan mengalahkan Strygwr atau Alexander]

[Karena berhasil menakhlukkan lantai pertama semua party Black Scavenger akan mendpaat bonus 2x Levelup]

[Karena berhasil menakhlukkan lantai pertama kini nama party dan anggota dari Balck Scevenger akan terpampang di Hall Of fame]

[Karena berhsil mengalahkan Alexander maka setiap anggota party Balck Scavenger akan mendapat hadiah khusus]

[Karena lantai pertama sudah di takhlukkan maka pintu teleportasi ke lantai 2 sudah bisa diakses]

Kini serangakain notifikasi sistem langsung bergema ke seluruh server dan setelah membaca pesan ini semua orang yang masih hidup dari pengaruh ledakan Balck Hole Kirito dan sekarang sudah normal langsung melihat keraah Kirito dengan tatapan pembunuh

"kurang ajar!, apa maksudnya ini?"

"jadi selama ini kau hanya memanfatkan kami"

"dari kemampuanmu dan skill yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya itu kalian pasti beta tester, bukan tapi cheater!"

dan teriakan lainnya yang memenuhi ruangan.

"jadi kenapa memangnya kalau kami membunuh mereka, kenapa kalian marah?" tanya Kirito dengan nada santai yang membuat mereka semua terdiam

"kalau kalian pikir aku akan bekerja sama dengan kalian hanya karena demi bertahan hidup maka akan aku katakan pada kalian kalau kalian semua salah besar"

"alasan kenapa party kami ikut kesini dan melawan mosnter bersama kalian adalah untuk mengambil keuntungan dan menjadi yang pertama mengalahkan boss sehingga kami bisa mendapat semua peghargaan ini"

"dan memang kenapa kalau kami adalah cheater atau beta tester?, hah, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kirito dengan suara yang menggema sementara semua orang masih teridam menengarnya

"kalau ada diantara kalian yang tidak puas denganku maka sini majulah dan akan kubuat kalian merasakan kekuatanku" kata Kirito dengan senyum mengejek

Setelah melihat kalau semua orang hanya diam saja diapun langsung berjalan dan membawa semua anggota partynya pergi keluar dari gerbang yang ada di ujung ruangan dan manaiki tangga untuk sampai ke lantai 2.

Dan setelah mereka semua pergi barulah semua orang yang tersisa langsung berteriak dengan marah, memaki dan ada juga yang menangis melihat kematian semua orang.

Dan setelah hari ini beredarlah kabar tentang kekejaman Party Black Scavenger yang membunuh hampir semua player hanya demi mendapat penghargaan dari system dan juga tambahan uang dan item dari player lainnya. Berita inipun langsung membuat setiap player yang mendengarnya menjadi takut dan marah terhadap party Black Scavenger dan bahkan beberapa Guild yang telah didirikan memutuskan untuk melacak keberadaan mereka dan mengadilinya. Tapi sayangnya Black Scavenger adalah sebuah party bukannya Guild jadi mereka bisa bergerak sesuka hati mereka dan sangat tidak mudah untuk dilacak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **BLACK SCAVENGER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 HARI SETELAH KEKALAHAN ALEXANDER**

 **LANTAI 2**

 **HUTAN**

 **21.11**

Kini di tengah hutan lihatlah Kirito, Asuna dan Klein sedang memakai pakaian unik mereka masing masing tengah duduk diatas dahan pohon sambil mengobrol.

"jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Kirito?"(Klein)

"benar, karena rencanamu sekarang aku juga menjadi buronan jadi aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab dan melepaskanku dari bencana ini"(Asuna)

"untuk sekarang kita semua akan terus farming sampai cukup level kemudian kita akan menantang boss selanjutnya, dan Asuna aku tidak peduli dengan keluhanmu dan kalau kau sampai berani keluar dari party ini maka aku akan membeberkan pada semua orang kalau kaua dalah anggota party Black Scavenger" kata Kirito dengan santainya

"ukh"(Asuna)

"tapi sebelum kita farming seperti malam malam sebelumnya aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu pada kalian" kata Kirito lalu turun dari dahan pohon.

Setelah sampai di tanah diapun langsung mengangkat tongkat di tangan kanannya dan bola kristal di tangan kirinya kemudian membaca sebuah mantra

"Summoning Rift: Alexander" teriaknya dan kemudian semua bayangan yang ada berkumpul di hadapannya, dan ketika semua bayangan sudah berkumpul dari dalam bayangan itu keluarlah sosok yang tidak asing lagi yang membuat Asuna dan Klein yang melihatnya jadi tercengang.

"Alexander siap melaksanakan perintah tuanku" katanya sambil membungkuk.

"hoi Kirito kenapa dia bisa ada disini, bukannya kemarin kau sudah mengalahkannya?"(Klein)

"sebenarnya skill macam apa yang kau gunakan waktu itu?"(Asuna)

Ya dia adalah Aleander, boss yang pernah dikalahkan Kirito sebelumnya menggunakan skill 'Take Controll'. Skill ini adalah sebuah skill yang bisa digunakan oleh Warlock untuk mengubah monster menjadi minion mereka, tapi persyaratannya sangatlah ketat diantaranya adalah ketika proses skill sedang berlangsung caster diharuskan untuk terus melantunkan mantra dan jika sampai berhenti atau terganggu maka proses akan dianggap gagal dan arlock harus mengulanginya dari awal, skill ini juga memerelukan biaya yang mahal berupa HP bukannya MP dan seberapa banyak yang dibutuhkan itu tergantung dari jumlah % HP monster yang ingin di ambil alih dan dengan kata lain pengguna tidak bisa mengambil alih pikiran monster dengan jumlah HP lebih banyak dari dari pengguna kalau tidak maka mereka akan mati sebelum bisa menguasai monster itu. Itu sebabnyalah Kirito hanya menggunakan skill ini pada Alexander yang bar HP trakhirnya sudah jatuh sampai 30% sehingga diapun hanya perlu kehilangan HP sebanyak 30%.

Selain itu sebagai minion apabila mereka mati maka sangat sulit untuk menghidupkannya kembali kecuali kalau ada Cleric yang menggunakan skill 'Holy Light' atau Prophet yang menggunakan skill 'Praise' yang mana semuannya adalah skill tingkat tinggi.

Dan lagi level dari pet tidak bisa dinaikkan hanya dengan menaikkan level skill tapi mereka harus di naikkan secara manual dengan cara levelling. Dan sebagai tambahan karena sekarang Alexander sudah menjadi minion milik Kirito maka Kiritopun sudah bisa melihat statusnya dan dia juga punya 5 skill, diantaranya adalah: Crowd Srength, Call Of Darkness, Queen Charm, Charisma, dan Self Curse

Crowd Strength: adalah skill dengan cooldown 30 detik yang mana membuat Alexander menjadi semakin kuat tergantung dari seberapa banyak lawan yang ada di sekitarnya jadi tidak heran kalau setelah mengaktifkan skill ini dia bisa menghancurkan Death Knight hanya dengan sekali serang, bisa juga digunakan utuk melacak musuh yang bersembunyi dan efek akan bertahan selama 5 menit

Call Of Darkness: adalah skill yang digunakan untuk memanggil Crypt Fiend maksimal 10 unit dengan cooldown 1 menit, tapi kalau skill ini digunakan dalam pengaruh skill Crowd Strength maka akan menambah jumlah unit Crypt Fiend sebanyak jumlah musuh yang ada di sekitarnya

Queen Charm: Skill yang bisa menaikkan all attribut pada unit teman dalam jarak 30 meter dari caster sebanyak 30% dan musuh yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter di sekitar pengguna akan terkena status Feared, skill ini aktif dan ketika diaktifkan akan mengurangi mana pengguna setiap menitnya

Charisma: Skill yang membuat semua musuh dalam jarak 50 meter akan langsung terkena status Fainted selama 5 detik

Self Curse: adalah skill yang mengubah Alexander menjadi Kobbold Elder, dalam wujud ini dia akan kembali ke penampilan yang sebelumya dan hanya bisa menggunakan skill Call Of darkness dan Charisma, tapi dia juga secara otomatis akan menjadi invicible atau tidak terlihat jika dia tidak diserang atau menerima serangan selama 5 detik dan efek Invicible hanya akan hilang setelah pengguna terkena serangan atau menyerang sesuatu dan selain itu juga akan menambah 3 bar HP lagi padanya yang mana mengembalikannya kembali ke posisi boss.

Setelah melihat hal ini Kiritopun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa senang, karena meskipun sekarang Alexander hanya punya 1 Bar HP karena sudah bukan boss lagi dan status fisiknya hanya setara dengan NPC berserker berlevel 10 itu tidak masalah karena setelah menggunakan skill Self Curse dia akan kembali mendapat status seperti sebelumnya. Dan setelah pemikiran matang matang Kiritopun langsung menyuruhnya untuk berkeliling dan menarik beberapa monster.

Tanpa bertanya dua kali Alexanderpun langsung berlari secara acak dalam bagian kecil di area hutan yang berdiameter 10 km ini, dan setelah menunggu selama 15 menit akhirnya diapun kembali dengan ratusan monster yang mengikutinya seperti Forest Scorpion, Wood Golem, Nature Treant, Greed Goblin, Troll Huntsman, Ogre Mauler dan berbagai makhluk aneh lainnya sehingga kalau dilihat dari langit seperti segerombolan semut yang sedang pindah sarang dan membuat Kirito geleng geleng kepala melihatnya.

Untungnya kaki Alexander lebih cepat dari mereka semua kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Setelah Kirito menemukan jarak aman antara Alex dan semua monster itu diapun langsung berbalik dan menggunakan skill Crowd Strength dan kemudian menggunakan Call Of darkness.

Setelah semua Crypt Fiend itu keluar dari dalam tanah dan langsung menyerang semua monster itu. Sementara itu yang lainnya yang melihat inipun tidak tinggal diam, Klein langsung menggunakan skill Summon Tombstone dan Decay sehingga hampir seluruh arena dipenuhi oleh aura hijau yang sangat menjijikan, Asuna menggunakan Fire Blast, Thunder Strike, dan berbagai skill bertarget lainnya untuk membunuh semua monster itu satu persatu dan tak lupa Kirito yang menggunakan skill Rain Of Fire, Freezing Field, dan berbagai skill Aoe lainnya, sementara Alex kembali menjalankan tugasnya untuk menarik monster lebih banyak lagi.

Dan kali ini dalam waktu 10 menit dia sudah kembali dikejar monster dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya sementara Kirito, Asuna dan Klein masih belum selesai menghabisi semua monster yang dia bawa sebeumnya. Dan setelah melakukan hal ini berulang ulang selama hampir sejam kini Kirito, Klein, Asuna, dan Alexander sang berdiri diatas sebuah dahan pohon dan kini dalam ruang lingkup berdiameter 1 km disekitar mereka dipenuhi oleh monster.

Kalau yang melihat pemandangan ini adalah player lain mereka pasti sudah pingsan tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk party Black Scavenger. Kirito yang telah selesai memulihkan MPnyapun langsung menggunakan skill Black Hole lagi

 _BLAAAR_

Dan kali ini ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh Black Hole jauh lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya, dan lagi kali ini dia bisa menghisap seluruh monster yang ada dalam ruang lingkup 1 km karena levelnya yang sudah meningkat. Dan seperti biasa Klein dan Asuna juga Alexander tertelan dalam ledakan Black Holenya Kirito.

Sementara itu Kirito dan Klein langsung naik ke level 26 sementara Asuna naik ke level 25 dan Alexander naik ke level 18. Dan Setelah mengecek persediaan barulah mereka sadar kalau semua mana potion mereka sudah habis, dan karena itulah Kirito dan yang lainnya kembali ke kota dan tak lupa sebelum itu mereka mengganti pakaian mereka agar tidak ada yang menyadari identitas mereka dan tak lupa Kirito juga mengembalikan Alexander ke dalam bayangan baru setelah itu merekapun berjalan pulang ke kota.

.

Setelah kembali berjalan kaki selama hampir setengah jam kini Kirito, Asuna dan Klein telah sampai di kota merekapun langsung pergi ke restoran yang buka 24 jam karena kebetulan sedang lapar.

Setelah selesai makan merekapun langsung memborong semua Mana Potion yang ada di beberapa toko. Kemudian merekapun langsung bergegas kembali ke hutan utuk farming sampai matahari terbit karena ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka.

.

Kini di sebuah pagi yang cerah di tengah hutan terlihatlah seorang gadis Cleric berusia sekitar 19 tahun sedang mencoba membangunkan seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahun

"ano- sumimasen"

"ano"

Bagaimana ini dia tidak mau bangun juga?, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencari Keita dan yang lainnya?.

"de, jadi kenapa?"

"kyaa"

Tapi ketika aku sedang merenung sebentar orang yang berada di depanku tiba tiba saja membuka matanya dan memanggilku yang membuatku kaget.

Setelah bangkit dan menepuk nepuk pakaiannya diapun akhirnya mulai melihat kearahku

"jadi kenapa kau membangunkanku?" tanyanya tapi idak bisa kujawab pasalnya aku begitu terpanah melihat wajahnya yang tampan, matanya yang menunjukan kekuatan dan rambut hitamnya yang mengkilau di terpa sinar mentari pagi

"hoi"

"eh?" tapi seketika akupun kembali ke dunia nyata setelah dia menepuk bahuku

"maaf, tapi bisakah aku minta bantuanmu?" tanyaku dengan malu malu

"bantuan macam apa dan bisa kau ceritakan?" tanyanya dengan tidak terburu buru dan memberikan aura ketenangan dan dibawah tatapannya entah kenapa akupun langsung menceritakan semua yang kutahu padanya seakan akan sedang terhipnotis

"Ah perkenalkan, namaku adalah Sachi, aku adalah anggota dari Guild Black Cat Of The Moon. Tadinya aku dan teman temanku sedang berburu monster di lantai 2 setelah tidak lama dibuka tapi kemudian kamipun dikejar oleh segerombolan Treant dan berlari dengan panik akhirnya begitu aku sadar aku sudah terpisah dari mereka, aku tidak bisa menggunakan Friend Track karena tidak memiliki peta di sekitar daerah ini" jelaasku dengan malu malu

"souka?, kalau begitu aku bisa memberimu peta di sekitar lokasi ini apa kau mau?" tanyanya dengan santai

"eto, to-tolong beri aku" kataku dengan gugup sambil menundukan kepala

 _trink_

Tapi tak lama setelah aku mengatakannya tiba tiba saja muncullah trading window dan didalamnya terdapat peta dari hutan ini. Akupun mengucapkan terimakasih banyak dan menerimanya. Setelah menerimanya dan menggunakan aplikasi Friend Track akupun menemukan mereka semua sedang dalam perjalanan yang kelihatannya tanpa tujuan.

"hm lokasi ini?!" kemudian dia tiba tiba sudah berada di belakangku dan berteriak dengan keras sehingga membuatku kaget

"eto sumimasen, tapi ada apa di sekitar daerah ini?" tanyaku dengan penasaran setelah berhasil menenangkan jantungku

"tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, sekarang kita harus cepat atau nyawa mereka dalam bahaya" katanya dan langsung berlari menuju arah yang ditunjukan peta sambil memegang tanganku.

Kamipun terus berlari bersama menyusuri hutan mengikuti petunjuk yang ditunjukan oleh GPS, meskipun kata 'berlari bersama' agak kurang cocok tapi aku hanya diam saja selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya aku benar benar penasaran. Dan akhirnya akupun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"ano kalau aku boleh tahu ada apa ini?" tanyaku sehalus mungkin menjaga agar dia tidak marah

"tempat dimana teman temanmu berada dihuni oleh monster bernama Pale Hydra, mereka tidak terlalu kuat karena hidup saling berjauhan, selain 3 kepalanya yang bisa menyerang secara bersamaan mereka sebenarnya mudah untuk diatasi, tapi sebenarnya tidak semudah itu karena mereka harus dibunuh sebanyak 3 kali agar benar benar mati dan biasanya kalau kau membunuh 1 maka yang lainnya juga akan tertarik dengan bau darah mereka" jelasnya dengan nada terburu buru.

Tunggu, bukannya kalau begitu malah berbahaya?, rata rata monster normal di lantai ini sekitar 14 dan level mereka hanya terdiri dari level 10-12, itu berarti meskipun Pale Hydra ini kemungkinan adalah monster normal maka seharusnya mereka semua berlevel 14, tapi dari apa yang dikatakan olehnya makhluk ini akan terus bangkit dari kematian sebanyak 3 kali yang berarti kita juga harus membunuhnya sebanyak 3 kali jadi dengan kata lain kemungkinan terbaiknya adalah Keita dan yang lainnya harus melawan 3 monster berlevel 14, selain itu kalaupun mereka berhasil membunuh satu maka itu berarti akan menarik lebih banyak monster lainnya, bagaimana ini?.

.

Dan setelah berlari selama beberapa menit akhirnya kamipun sampai di lokasi tempat Keita dan yang lainnya berada yaitu di sebuah lokasi baru yang bernama Reptyle Swamp. Daerah ini semuanya adalah rawa rawa yang dihuni oleh berbagai monster rawa berbagai bentuk seperti buaya,ular, kodok raksasa dan berbagai makhluk lainnya yang membuatku ragu untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, tapi kubuang jauh jauh pemikiran itu karena ini semua demi Keita .

"eh?, KYAAA!" tapi ketika aku sudah mulai membulatkan tekadku tiba tiba saja pria misterius yang telah membantuku sejak tadi langsung mengangkat tubuhku dan menggendongkudan kemudian diapun langsung membawaku melompat dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan lainnya.

"tenanglah, hanya ini satu satunya cara untuk bisa sampai disana dengan cepat" katannya tiba tiba dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya

"ah, um" sementara aku hanya bisa mengangguk sembari menyembunyikan rasa maluku.

.

"Summon Feral Spirit!"

"aoooooo"

"Time Cage"

"Bear Form"

"Summon Ogre magi"

Setelah melalui peta ini selama sekitar 5 menit akhirnya aku sampai di tempat Keita dan yang lainnya berada dan kini sedang berada diatas dahan pohon bersama dengan pria misterius itu dan benar saja saat ini mereka sedang bertarung dengan seekor Pale Hydra dan aku juga bisa melihat kalau HP mereka semua hanya tersisa sekitar 40% lagi, bagaimana ini?, apa yang harus aku lakukan, kalau dari sini skill Healllku tidak akan sampai, tapi jika aku maju bagaimana kalau aku malah menarik monster lainnya?. Bagaimana ini apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?.

"Sachi tenanglah, aku akan turun dan megalihkan perhatian semua monster yang ada di sekitar sini kemudian kau turunlah bantu menyembuhkan mereka, tapi sebelum itu kau hubungi mereka dulu dan aku akan mengirimkan undangan party pada mereka" katanya dan tanpa menunggu lagi akupun langsung melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya, aku langsung menghubungi mereka semua sekaligus melalui Guild Chat

"Keita, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker dengarlah jika nanti ada yang mengirim undangan party pada kalian maka jagan berpikir dan langsung terimalah!" seruku dengan tergesa gesa

"Sachi nee apa yang terjadi, dari mana saja dirimu?"

"Sachi nee chan apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Sachi nee, apa maksudmu?"

"Sachi nee chan apa yang sedang terjadi, dimana kau?"

Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mendengarkan dengan baik jadi aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk kembali berbicara dengan mereka tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat

"waah ada undangan party di saat seperti ini?"

"aku juga dapat, tapi siapa yang mengirimkannya?"

"sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama ini di suatu tempat, haruskah kita terima atau tidak?"

"kelian bertiga coba diamlah karena sepertinya Sachi nee chan ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Tapi tiba tiba saja Keita langsung menyuruh mereka semua diam dan akhirnya akupun bisa menyampaikan maksudku yang sebenarnya

"kalian semua langsung saja terima undangan party itu karena aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa menolong kalian" kataku dan langsung menerima undangan itudan kelihatannya merekapun langsung melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Setelah melihat kalau kami semua menerima undangannya maka pemuda yang tadi sudah menolongkupun langsung melompat kebawah dan menarik sejumlah Caprosucus Crocodile, Bellzebull Frog, Spinotaur Lizard, dan beberapa Pale Hydra.

"Sachi, cepat lari dan sembuhkan mereka sementara aku akan mengurus semua makhluk ini!" teriaknya dan akupun dengan spontan langsung melompat turun dan menggunakan semua kemampuanku untuk terus berlari kearah Keita dan yang lainnya.

"Heavy Heall" dan setelah mereka masuk dalam jangkauan spellku akupun langsung menggunakn spell Heall pada mereka yang mengembalikan HP mereka kembali ke 70%

"Sachi, apa kau sudah menyembuhikan mereka?" tiba tiba saja pemuda misterius itu menghubungiku lewat Local Chat

"sudah" jawabku dengan singkat dan ketika aku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menutup mulutku. Saat ini keadaan pemuda ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada kami karena dia sendirian sedang di kerubungi oleh selusin monster.

Ingin sekali aku menolongnya tapi aku juga sadar kalau Pale Hydra di depanku tidak membiarkanku meninggalkan medan perang dan juga mereka membutuhkan bantuan, bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan?.

"Nova Reflection"

Tapi tiba tiba saja aku mendengar dia meneriakkan sebuah mantra yang belum perah kudengar sebelumnya dan tiba iba saja aku melihat sebuah bola es sebesar bola basket keluar dari dalam kitab sihirnya yang kemudian menyerang seekor Spinotaur Lizard yang kemudian bola itu bukannya hancur tapi malah memantul kearah Caprosucus Crocodile di sebelahya kemudian menuju Pale Hydra yang ada di belakangnya dan begitulah seterusnya bola es itu terus memantul hingga akhirnya semua monster itu berubah menjadi patung es dan kemudian hancur berkeping keping.

 _blaar_

"ugh"

"Sachi nee chan jangan melamun, cobalah untuk menghindar karena kami tidak bisa terus melindungimu!" teriak Tetsuo yang sedang dalam skill Bear Form yang langsung menyadarkanku.

 _blaaar_

"kya"

Tapi ketika aku mencoba berlari untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan irama pertempuran tiba tiba saja terjadi sebuah ledakan di tempat Pale Hydra itu berada dan karena jaraknya yang dekat denganku langsung membuatku terlempar dan dari bekas ledakan itu akupun akhirnya bisa melihat Hydra yang sedang menggeliat karena terbakar oleh api hijau itu.

"groaar"

"graaaa"

"roaaaaaar"

Dan setelah beberapa detik menggeliat akhirnya diapun mati, tapi mengingat perkataan pemuda misterius itu tempo hari akupun langsung tidak langsung menurunkan pengawasanku dan setelah beberapa saat barulah aku sadar kalau dia benar benar sudah mati sehingga akupun langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Sachi, kalian semua cepat kita harus pergi dari sini karena lebih banyak monster akan datang karena bau darah dari Pale Hydra ini" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah kami.

Tapi ketika kami ingin pergi mengikuti perintahnya disaat itulah kami sadar kalau kami sudah terlambat, sekarang dalam jarak beberapa ratus meter dari kami aku bisa melihat kalau bukan hanya Pale Hydra, Caprosucus Crocodile, Bellzebull Frog, Spinotaur Lizard bahkan beberapa karbonemesis turtle, Glutton Leech dan beberapa Green Slime mendekat kearah sini sehingga membuatku menghembuskan nafas dingin karena sangat ketakutan.

"ba-bagaimana ini, Sachi nee" tanya Keita dengan paniknya sambil memegang belati di tangan kanannya dengan erat

"jangan takut, selama kita bersama kita semua pasti bisa melewati semua monster ini" kata Tetsuo yang sudah kembali dari Bear Formnya

"guh bagaimana ini?, semua skillku sedang dalam masa Cooldown" gumam Sasamaru

"celaka aku juga kehabisan mana" teriak Ducker

"kalian semua berkumpullah dan berpeganganlah dengan masing masing di belakngku, kalau sudah begini terpaksa aku harus menggunakannya" kata pemuda misterius itu tiba tiba dengan nada sedingin es yang membuatku jauh lebih takut padanya dibandingkan pada semua monster ini.

Mendengar hal ini kamipun membentuk formasi lingkaran kecil di belakangnya dan dengan diriku berada di pusatnya. Setelah melihat hal ini diapun langsung maju tanpa menunjukan sedikitpun takut menghadapi semua monster itu, kemudian setelah melihat semua monster itu mendekat diapun langsung mengangkat tongkat dan kitab sihirnya dan membacakan sebuah mantra.

"Black Hole!" bisiknya dan tiba tiba saja di hadapannya terciptalah sebuah bola hitam sebesar bola pingpong yang kemudian melayang da akhirnya sampai di tengah kerumunan monster.

 _bziiiiing_

Dan betapa terkejutnya kami begitu melihat kalau bola hitam itupun langsung membesar menjadi sebesar bola bowling dan di sekitarnya terdapat cahaya hitam yang mengitarinya membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah lubang hitam berdiameter sekitar 50 meter dan menghisap semua monster yang ada sejauh mata memandang yang kemudian mebuat mereka smua berputar di tengah lingkaran hitam itu.

 _BLAAAR_

Dan setelah puas menghisap semua monster itu lubang hitam itupun langsung meledak dan sebelum kami semua sempat bereaksi kami semua sudah tertelan oleh ledakannya.

"hah?" sementara itu ketika aku berpikir kalau kami semua sudah mati dan ketika kami membuka mata kamipun melihat sejauh mata memandang kalau tidak ada yang berubah pada lingkungan hanya saja tidak ada satupun monster atau hewan yang terlihat.

"yo, apa kau baik baik saja?" dan tiba tiba saja kamipun melihat pelaku dari semua keheningan ini adalah seorang pemuda tampan berusia sekitar 20 tahun, memiliki surai dan iris hitam, mengenakan jaket bulu hitam, membawa kitab sihir dan tongkat sihir yang panjang dan tak lupa topi hitam panjangnya.

.

Setelah semua insiden itu kini kami sedang duduk di atas dahan pohon mencoba menenangkan diri dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi sembari mencoba berkenalan satu sama lainnya.

"ah perkenalkan namaku Keita, Classku adalah Shaman dan aku adalah pemimpin Guild ini dan juga adiknya Sachi nee" kata Keita dengan malu malu di bagian akhirannya

"lalu perkenalkan namaku Tetsuo, seorang Druid, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan kami" kata Tetsuo sambil memainkan jubah hijaunya

"namaku Sasamaru, aku adalah seorang Oracle dan aku benar benar berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau menyelamatkan kami" kata Sasamaru yang sedang memakai kemeja hijau kotak kotak dan jaket hijau

"lalu namaku Ducker, aku adalah seorang Summoner dan aku juga benar benar sangat berterimakasih untuk semua bantuanmu" kata Ducker dengan nada gembira seakan akan tidak ada yang terjadi barusan

"dan aku mungkin kau sudah mengenalku, tapi akan kuperkenalkan sekali lagi, namaku Sachi, Classku adalah Cleric lalu aku adalah kakaknya Keita sedangkan untuk Tetsuo, Ducker dan Sasamaru adalah tetangga kami"

"tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan , namaku Kirito dan Classku adalah Warlock" katanya kemudian mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan kepada kami semua yang tentu kami setujui.

Jadi namanya adalah Kirito kah?

"dan lagi kalian semua tidak perlu berterima kasih karena aku juga punya tujuan tersendiri untuk membantu kalian" kata Kirito dengan nada serius sehingga membuat kami semua fokus untuk mendengarkannya

"Sachi!"

"ha'i" Tapi begitu dia diam selama beberapa saat dia tiba tiba saja memanggil namaku yang membuatku sangat terkejut dan setelah aku sadar berulah aku bisa melihat kalau di hadapanku terdapat sebuah layar pernyataan lamaran.

Eh tunggu apa aku tidak salah lihat, ini layar pernyataan lamaran?. Melihat hal ini akupun menggosok mataku dengan tangan siapa tahu aku salah lihat dan setelah aku melihatnya lagi dan membacanya ternyata ini memang pernyataan lamaran.

"maukah kau menikah denganku Sachi?" kata Kirito tiba tiba membuat yang lainnya berteriak kaget

""EEEH!""

"cho-chotto, Kirito san apa kau serius?, kita bahkan baru bertemu pagi ini" kataku dengan sangat malu, bagaimana ini? selama ini aku bahkan belum punya pacar selama bertahun tahun hingga akhirnya mulai kuliah di universitas dan disibukkan dengan belajar dan sekarang tiba tiba saja aku sudah langsung dilamar oleh orang yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu kukenal

"Sachi kalau kau berpikir aku main main hanya karena kita baru bertemu tadi pagi maka kau salah besar. Aku jatuh cinta padamu ketika pandangan pertama dan aku sudah memutuskan selama di perjalanan kalau aku pasti akan memilikimu tidak peduli apapun konsekuensinya" kata Kirito dengan pandangan mata yang amat serius sehingga aku tidak bisa lagi mempertanyakan tekadnya

"acaah teryata Sachi Nee chan sudah dewasa ya, tidak terasa kalau sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan kita"(Keita)

"waah kalau begitu selamat menempuh hidup Sachi nee,nanti jangan lupa untuk mengundangku ke waktu honeymoon ya?"(Sasamaru)

"yaah aku telat"(Tetsuo)

"yah mau gimana lagi, pasti cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi sigh"(Ducker)

"o-omae tachi!" teriakku engan kesal, maksudku apa apaan reaksi mereka bukannya senang tapi malah...

"jadi Sachi maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Kirito dengan nada serius

"eh-um" Dan setelah melihat tatapannya aku tidak berdaya dibuatnya dan tanpa ku sadari jariku sudah menekan tombol accept. Dan meskipun aku sudah sadar akan apa yang baru saja kulakukan aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku dari tatapannya yang begitu mempesona, melihat iris hitamnya yanng seperti jurang tak berdasar seakan akan menarik jiwaku untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"ehm"

Tapi tiba tiba saja aku kembali sadar setelah Kirito berdehem dan akupun kembali menatapnya dengan malu.

"nah Sachi mulai sekarang panggil saja aku dengan namaku dan aku pertama tama akan menjelaskan padamu tentang partyku dan juga rencana masa depan yang akan dijalani oleh Guild kalian" katanya dengan agak santai kali ini

"rencana untuk Guild dimasa depan?" tanya Keita

"ya, apa kalian pernah mendengar nama sebuah party yang membunuh seluruh team hanya demi mendapat reward dari system dan semua barang milik player?"

"Party yang membu-eh maksudmu party Black Scavenger?" teriak Ducker yang sepertinya baru saja mengingat sesuatu

"tunggu dulu bukannya Black Scavenger adalah nama undangan party yang kita terima tadi?" kata Sasamaru

"tunggu jangan bilang..." Tapi akupun baru menyadarinya, tadi karena situasi sedang panik paniknya aku tidak sempat membaca udangan party itu dan langsung menerimanya, tapi setelah aku melihat namaku dan yang lainnya aku bisa melihat nama Black Scevenger sebegai partynya. Tunggu apa maksudnya ini?, kenapa bisa jadi begini?.

Alasan kenapa aku merasa bingung dan takut di saat bersamaan adalah karena kemarin ketika kami membaca koran aku tiba tiba melihat sebuah berita yang memberitakan tentang serbuan para player dari Ballmug City terhadap boss di lantai pertama, tadinya semua berjalan dengan lancar dan kemungkinan mereka bisa mengalahkan boss tanpa jatuhnya korban. Tapi semua berubah setelah salah satu party mereka yang berisikan 3 orang bernama Black Scevenger, mereka sebenarnya tahu kalau boss akan menggunakan skill yang menyebabkan efek fainted jadi mereka terlebih dahulu menjauh dari sana, tapi ketika mereka semua tidak terkena status fainted bukannya membantu para player lainnya mereka justru menyerang boss sendirian dan ternyata mereka menyembunyikan skill mereka selama ini dan menyamar diantara para player biasa. Dan bukan hanya itu pimpinan perty mereka yang seorang Warlock tiba tiba saja menggunakan sebuah skill aneh yang jauh lebih aneh dari semua rekan satu partynya yang mana hampir membunuh boss dan membinasakan hampir semua player yang terkena status Fainted. Dan setelah itu mereka semuapun mengakui identitas mereka bertiga sebagai para Beta Tester. Dan setelah berita ini di sebarkan beberapa Guild yang melihatnyapun langsung mengeluarkan perintah pemburuan untuk menangkap atau mengeksekusi seluruh anggota party Black Scavenger.

Tapi setelah ku perhatikan lagi bar HP kirito yang ada diatas kepalanya tidak berwarna merah atau kuning dan masih berwarna hijau sehingga aku merasa wajar karena tidak pernah curiga, dalam game ini orang yang pernah membunuh orang maka bar HPnya akan berubah menjadi warna kuning, jika dia membunuh lebih dari 1 orang maka bar HPnya akan menjadi berwarna merah dan mereka yang bar HPnya berwarna merah maka akan menjadi buronan di setiap kota di setiap lantai.

"nah kalau begitu akan kukatakan yang sebenarnya, aku adalah seorang beta tester dan aku juga tidak membunuh mereka dengan sengaja" jelas Kirito

"eh?"

Lalu setelah tiu diapun menjelaskan semuanya pada kami. Dia adalah seorang Beta Tester jadi dia selalu mengubur identitasnya demi melindungi nyawanya. Kemudian diapun tanpa sadar mendengar tentang pembentukan party yang akan dilakukan untuk melawan boss lalu memutuskan untuk ikut ambil bagian, tapi ketika di dalam dia dan teman temannya melakukan semuanya dengan baik dan mencoba sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai seorang Beta Tester tapi mereka gagal.

Semua bermula ketika semua orang terkena status Fainted, tadinya Kirto mencoba menolong mereka terlebih dahulu tapi dia melihat kalau boss akan menggunakan skill yang sangat berbahaya jadi dia bertekad untuk mengalahkan bossnya sebelum boss menggunakan skill itu tapi ketika itu dia melihat kalau hampir semua skillnya sedang dalam fase cooldown jadi diapun menggunakan skill yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk menolong kami yang bernama 'Black Hole' Tapi naasnya dia belum pernah mencoba skill ini dan hasilnya adalah hampir seluruh ruangan terkena efek ledakan yang mana hampir semua yang ada di sana terbunuh. Dan hanya dia dan Partynya yang tidak terkena efek serangan itu.

Dan kemudian setelah mengalahkan boss dan mendapat semua loot, exp, dan berbagai bonus lainnya barulah semua orang bangun dan mengutuk mereka tapi Kirito tidak menyalahkan mereka dan malah mengungkapkan identitasnya sebagai seorang Beta Tester. Dan dari sanalah semua kabar buruk ini beredar.

"terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak tapi inilah kenyataannya" Kata Kirito dengan nada berat

"jadi begitu, tidak kusangka kalau ternyata semua berita yang beredar itu tidaklah benar" (Keita)

"hm jadi ini cuma salah paham kah?" (Ducker)

"jadi Kirito, sekarang kalau boleh tahu apa maksudmu dengan rencana masa depan untuk Guild kami?" tanyaku dengan ragu setelah mengingat kembali pokok pembicaraan ini

"nah jadi begini, aku ingin memberikan penawaran pada kalian. Mulai sekarang kalian semua tidak perlu lagi bertarung di alam liar untuk menghasilkan uang, karena kami Black Scavenger akan menyediakan dana dan bangunan untuk Guild kalian dan sebagai alibi kalian semua akan mengambil tugas seperti rumah Brocker dan rumah lelang dengan dana dan item yang berasal dari party kami, tapi sebagai gantinya kalian semua harus mencatat semua informasi di sekitar kalian dan memberikan laporan bulanan pada kami karena kami akan sangat jarang berada di kota dan sering kali ketinggalan informasi. Dan lagi kalian juga harus merekruit lebih banyak anggota dan kamipun akan terus menyediakan dana untuk membuka cabang Guild di berbagai lokasi dan membangun koneksi dan hubungan baik dengan Guild besar lainnya agar mendapat informasi, dan lagi party kami tidak punya Support jadi aku ingin Sachi ikut dengan kami sebagai Support" Jelasnya panjang lebar

"eh aku tidak masalah kalau harus ikut dengan kalian, tapi kenapa kami harus pergi dari garis depan kirito? dan lagi apa kalian memang sudah benar benar tidak bisa masuk ke kota lagi?" tanyaku dengan penasaran

"bukannya kami sudah tidak bisa memasuki kota lagi tapi dengan kabar yang beredar sekarang di tambah beberapa Guild atau orang yang membuat bounty terhadap kami jadi semakin sulit untuk masuk tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain jadi lebih baik ambil aman daripada menyesal. Selain itu kami juga tidak berniat mendirikan sebuah Guild karena lokasi bangunan Guild sangat mudah untuk dilacak, dilain sisi kami juga membutuhkan informasi terkini dan broker untuk mengisi kembali persediaan tapi aku tidak punya kenalan yang membuat usaha seperti itu, disisi lain garis depan atau alam liar keduanya berbahaya dan untuk bertahan disana keberuntungan saja tidak akan cukup karena dibutuhikan keberanian, tekad dan strategi, dan jika tidak maka hannya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai kalian habis diamuk masa" ucap Kirito tanpa terburu buru

"so-souka kalau begitu bagaimana dengan kalian apa kalian setuju?" tanyaku pada yang lainnya

"tunggu dulu Kirito san, bukannya aku bermaksud tidak sopan tapi apa kau mencoba membeli Sachi nee chan dari kami?"

"eh?" Tapi tiba tiba saja aku terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Keita karena biasanya asangat jarang dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu dengan begitu seriusnya, tapi kalau aku memikirkan tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kirito entah kenapa perasaanku membenarkan perkataannya Keita

"tidak kalian salah, aku melakukan ini hanya demi istriku Sachi, aku pernah melihat orang yang dikenalnya tiada dalam game ini dan akhirnya diapun menghancurkan dirinya sendiri sedikit demi sedikit dan berakhir dengan kematiannya dan aku tidak ingin Sachi berakhir seperti itu. Dan lagi lebih baik kita membangun hubungan yang saling menguntungkan seperti ini jadi dengan begitu kalian tidak perlu pergi berburu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kalian dan kamipun dapat dengan santai menjelajahi tempat ini"

"dan untuk Sachi tujuan dari party kami adalah untuk secepatnya menyelasikan game ini dengan berbekal pengetahuanku sebagai seorang beta tester dan kemampuan dari setiap orang kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan game ini"

"hm kalau memang begitu berarti tidak ada alsan bagi kami untuk menolak penaaran ini, kalian semua bagaimana?"(Keita)

"yah mau bagaimana lagi, kalau dipikir pikir kejadian seperti dari bukan hanya kali ini saja pernah terjadi pada kita"(Sasamaru)

"selama Sachi nee setuju maka aku pasti setuju"(Ducker)

"kalau yang lainnya setuju jadi apa boleh buatlah"(Tetsuo)

"omaetachi!" (Sachi)

Dan setelah itu aliansi antara Guild Black Cat Of the Moonlight telah dibuat. Dan setelah perjanjian ini semua anggota Guild Black Cat Of The Moonlight pergi ke kota Rampell yang berada di pinggiran hutan dan tidak jauh dari rawa dan berada pada rute untuk pergi ke lembah dikawal oleh Kirito. Sesampainya di kota merekapun langsung mencari bangunan yang cocok dijadikan sebagai bagunan Guild hingga mereka akhirnya menemukan sebuah bangunan berlantai 3, dengan arsitektur yang agak unik, bangunan ini berbentuk seperti pentagun dan di bangun di sebuah pulau kecil di tengah danau, sekitarnya terdapat 4 jembatan yang langsung terhubung ke pintu di keempat sisi. Bangunan ini memiliki puluhan jendela dengan 4 gerbang besar di pintu masuknya. Ditingkat kedua memiliki bentuk yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tingkat pertama dan dikelilingi oleh jendela besardengan balkon dibagian luanrya dan di lantai ke tiganya terlihat seperti rumah kaca dengan bagian tengahnya dibuat berlubang dan dari lubang itu aku bisa melihat sebuah pohon raksasa setinggi puluhan meter menjulang kelangit dan bayangannya menutupi seluruh pulau beserta bangunan Guild itu. Dilihan dari sini bangunan itu terlihat begitu indah tapi begitu aku melihat harga bangunan ini tiba tiba saja aku langsung menjadi sangat terkejut.

Maksudku bagaimanabisa aku masih tenang saja begitu melihat harga bangunan ini senilai 1.000.000 col. mau dilihat dari maapun mustahil bagi kami membelinya. Tapi aku juga sangat terkejut melihat Kirito dengan santainya menyentuh layar konfirmasi dan menyentuh tombol yes, yang kemudian membuat kami menerima notifikasi tentang akses ke dalambangunan ini.

"ano Kirito-kun, apa kau yakin dengan ini?" tanyaku dengan ragu, bahkan harga senjata dan armor termahal sekarangpun tidak sampai menyentuh angka .1000 col

"kalian tidak usah takut, ini semua adalah uang yang kami kumpulkan bersama dan beberapa berasal dari penjualan item" katnya dengan santai.

Dan mulai dari sinilah kisah tentang Guild Black Cat Of The Lightmoon dimulai, dan juga mungkin kisah tentang diriku dalam kelompok yang baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai semua kembali bersama saya Shirou kali ini membawa fic gaje lagi. Kalian mungkin ada yang bertanya mana kelanjutan cerita lainnya tapi mohon tunggu karena belum ada yag cocok dengan alur dan belum dapat inspirasi pula.**

 **Jadi langsung saja saya akan bertanya bagaimana fic kali ini,baguskan jelekah atau membosankan, silahkan tulis saran dan tanggapan anda di kolom komentar**


End file.
